


¡Qué estas diciendo!

by OffKeyPanda



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bad Spanish, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clony - Freeform, Even though i'm mexican, I didn't think it was good, It was gonna be smut buuutttt, M/M, so here's some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffKeyPanda/pseuds/OffKeyPanda
Summary: Also, know as the one in which Clay wants to know what the hell Tony is saying in bed.





	¡Qué estas diciendo!

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be smut but after I wrote it I just couldn't do it, I think I used the word moan more than I did here! >.< I'm using google translate/the little Spanish I do know even though I am Mexican, but my dad never taught me so please blame him.

Clay laid on top of Tony, his head resting on Tony's shoulder as his fingers trace of over the tattoo of the flower so gently Tony was glad he wasn't ticklish as he ran his fingers through Clay's soft brown hair, slightly damp from sweat. 

Tony places a kiss on the top of Clay's head who Tony can feel smile into his neck _"Tan Hermoso,"_ Tony whispers letting his lips linger on Clay's scar _"Tan dulce"_ Clay pulls the sheet to cover them some more, thankful for the fact that his parents were away for the weekend, so he and Tony didn't have to rush to get dressed and could lay together with the door closed. 

Clay sits up resting on his elbow so he could look down at his boyfriend

"You know you often speak Spanish when we're together" Clay informs his boyfriend, eyes squinted at him almost in accusation, "So what is it?"

"What's what?" Tony asks his boyfriend sitting up as well, scanning the floor for his boxers

"What are you saying?" Clay ask, handing Tony his boxers that were at the end of the bed, Tony is standing up tugging his boxers on when Clay asks and Tony smirks at him from over his shoulder, 

"Hey I'm not the one who told you to take french if you want to know you should have taken Spanish" Tony teases him smirking the whole way across the room, closing the door to Clay's bathroom when hears Clay yell to him

"It's something really kinky, isn't it? that's why you're not telling me, Or maybe you're saying how much you love my body" Clay yells to him tugging his own boxers and pants on, only getting a laugh out of Tony.

* * *

 

Clay gets to Monets and immediately walks over to Skye who was wiping down a table Clay slam his hands down on the table making Skye jump slightly and look at him curiosity along with a few other customers sitting at the table around them  making Clay blush, as he stutters out a Hey to Skye

"Hi to you too, Is there a reason you assaulted the tables?" Skye asks walking back over to the counter as Clay follows behind her.

"I need your help, You speak Spanish right?" Clay questioned watching as she makes his drink

"Sí, un poco, ¿por qué?" Skye handed him his drink watching as he opens and close his mouth looking confused 

"I understood Sí," Clay said accepting the drink, "Look I need you to teach me some Spanish right now, If you can take your break I mean" 

"Why can't your boyfriend?" Skye questions 

"Cause He keeps calling me thing and saying things in Spanish and won't tell me what he's saying" Clay whined and Skye rubbed her forehead, glancing at the clock she taps her coworker on the shoulder and tells her she's going to take a break "Go sit down, I'll be right there"

Clay sat down at the roundtable he sat with Jessica what felt like a lifetime ago, but before he could dwell on it anymore Skye sat across from him, her own coffee in hand along with two blueberry muffins, handing one to Clay who takes it with a smile.  

"Estas listo para empezar?" At Clay's blank look, mouth full of muffin, Skye groans rubbing her forehead once more "Dios, por qué estoy haciendo esto"

"Umm..." 

* * *

 

It's been a month since Skye has been giving him lessons, He still blushes remembering when she found out exactly why he needed these lessons

_"Wait so you only wants to learn Spanish so when your novio fucks you can find out if he's super kinky?"_

_Skye asked in disbelief as Clay lays his head on his kitchen table wishing to disappear_

_"If Novio means boyfriend then yes." Was all Clay could get out as Skye begins to laugh to herself._

_"It's not- It's just, stop laughing Skye" but that seemed to make her laugh harder._

_"Wait- Wait just tell me this has he ever called you Puta?"_

_"Ah no, I-I don't think so" Skye looked a disappointed but nodded, "Why?"_

_Skye smirked leaning forward elbows on the table_

_"Puta means Bitch"_

That was early in the lessons he's actually a quick learner and after Skye switch from things like "Hola" To "Mierda" he was learning much more. 

So there he was in the back seat of Tony's mustang straddling his boyfriend who was biting at his neck making sure to leave marks for Clay to wear all week, his hands travel down to Clay's hips gripping them hard from under his shirt, that Clay feels like he might leave a bruise and moans at the thought, at this Tony leans his head down to suck on Clay's collarbone muttering out in Spanish _"Oh Mierda, Tan bueno_ _"_ Clay smirks knowing exactly what his boyfriend is saying and rewards tony by leaning down to nibble and trace the tattoo behind Tony's ear with his tongue, who drops his head back as he lets out a loud moan, making Clay smirk at usually quite boyfriend

 _"Tan dulce, tan Hermoso"_  Tony surges forward to kiss Clay, nibbling on his lower lip drawing a moan from the younger boy

Tony mutters out a quiet but clear " _Te Amo_ " Making Clay stiffen in his arms "¿Qué?" Tony asked not switching back from Spanish 

"¿qué dijiste?" Clay asked shocking Tony by the way his arms tighten around him 

"W-When did you- you know Spanish?" Tony asks pulling away from Clay staring at him with wide eyes

"I-I asked Skye to teach me"

"Mierda" whispered Tony as he begins to blush "I-"

"You love me?" Clay stared at him "Te Amo, You love me"

"Clay I-" Tony paused not sure what to say before settling on the truth "I do, I have for a while I just, couldn't say it to you"

"Why?" Clay asked going to slid off Tony's lap, Tony's arms followed him until he was seated next to him almost as if he didn't want to let him go.

"I guess I was worried you wouldn't feel the same back that-"

"Wait- I Tony, why would you think that, of course, I feel the same way" Clay placed his hand on Tony's shoulder

"I- You do?" Tony watches as Clay smiles and goes to say something but Tony quickly covered Clay's mouth with his kissing him deeply pouring all he felt into the kiss, pulling away slowly Tony smiles at Clay

"I love you so fucking much Clay Jenson"

"Te Quiero mucho Tony Padilla" 

 

 

 

 


End file.
